My Mysterious Angel
by Arkham's Angel
Summary: A Riddler/OC romance. Story of Nicole, a twenty-two year old who finds herself in debt to The Riddler, and he promises to collect. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you'll enjoy it.
1. Preview

Okay, very short paragraph of story here, just a taster. Review to tell me if you'd read on xx

Love Em.

I never wanted much from life, just the basics. A loving partner; a place to live; enough money to get by. So when I was offered my dreams, I did what anyone sensible person would do and jumped at the chance. However, living in Gotham, I should have known that if something was too good to be true, it was. I was robbed, scammed. cheated and left with nothing. So when I was twenty-two, I had a crappy life. Well, to be fair, by Gotham City standards I had a decent life really. I had always wanted a little house with a white picket fence. I had the Gotham equivalent. An apartment that didn't have rats and such. It was on the side of the city furthest from the Narrows, the good part of Gotham. And by the "good part", I mean the better part. As if Gotham could have a good part.

Now, I wasn't an idiot. I didn't want to die. So whenever I went out, I kept a weapon. And, yes that is against the law, but the police have much bigger fish to fry. And by fish I mean people dressed up as; clowns, plants, animals, farming assistance tools. So on and so forth. So I tried to keep my head down. I tried to be invisible. And I hoped everything would turn out okay. And it did for the most part. Just excluding the time I was kidnapped.


	2. Rude Receptionists

**Chapter 2 folks. Thanks a lot to gothgirlstrikesagain for being my first reviewer. I may have sat grinning like Joker on LSD for ten minutes when I saw it!**

It was a rainy Tuesday. Nicole had missed her bus and had to walk the fourteen blocks to the place of her job interview. By the time she got there her clothes and hair were dripping, her cheeks were flushed and her shirt clung to her body in a way some would call whoreish. Scratch that, everybody would call it whoreish. Nicole sighed and did her best to wring some of the water out of her hair.

"_Where's Lady Luck when you need her?_" she thought tiredly, and then cursed loudly when she saw the rain stop just as she crossed the threshold of the bar where she was applying for a job. Lady Luck could be a bitch sometimes. But then she and Nicole had never been on the best terms. Nicole had been living with her grandparents since she was a teenager, her parents having died in a bank robbery when she was fourteen. Not a Super-villain type hold-up, just a regular one. It was quite ironic actually, they'd gone to pay the last of the mortgage and then take out some money so they could celebrate, when the robber came in. Ironic because they'd left to become void of debt, but instead became void of life.

A bar wasn't Nicole's first choice, but the pay was decent and she had seen the bar-maids always getting rather large tips, plus it was a safe bar, being a bar where Bruce Wayne himself was rumored to visit. Besides, she wasn't cut out for the office life. And really in Gotham you only had five job types to choose from:

1. Office worker

2. Cop

3. Arkham worker (And they go through them faster than a horny teenage boy goes through tissues)

4. Service/Cleaning etc.

5. Crime

And after what happened to her parents number five was out. She had considered becoming a cop but she had, had respiratory problems from a problem in childbirth and couldn't pass the fitness tests. Ditto Arkham, plus the costumed criminals gave her the heebie jeebies! So there was the option, Office worker or Service. And quite frankly, she was the girl who'd rather run into Scarecrow in a dark alley on Halloween than fill in forms. She'd rather interrupt the Joker halfway through slashing someone to ribbons and say, "So, how'd'ya get those creepy ass scars?" than file and organize. So there it was, Number four.

With this in mind, she shook some water droplets from her face and rolling her eyes as her auburn hair swished in it's ponytail and hit her in the face. Walked to the nearest member of staff she saw.

"Excuse me, does your toilet have a hand dryer?" Nicole asked

"Why would you need one?" came the bored voice of the receptionist, a short blonde boy, who's tone leaked arrogance.

"Because I'm dripping wet and I have a meeting with the manager in-" Nicole glanced at her watch, "Oh crap, now"

The boy looked up, platinum hair falling in front of his eyes. His lips lifted in a smirk when he saw her. Red cheeks, chest heaving from running in the cold wind and rain, and her pale blue shirt having gone see-through.

"Well, he's a very busy man, he won't want you to keep him waiting." His smirk grew, "I can get you a towel if you want, if you agree to kiss me." he snickered.

"Just tell me where his office is, you sniveling, manipulative, cocky, arrogant, rude and quite honestly desperate little bast-"

"That will be quite enough." Came a smooth voice from behind her.

The boy dropped his gaze from where it currently resided on Nicole's chest. "Mr. Redfield, sir, this is your 2 O'clock appointment."

Nicole winced "_Great Nicole, well done. Swearing and making a complete twat out of yourself in front of a potential employer. Smooth, really smooth_," she thought.

"Shall we step into my office, Mrs-" he trailed off, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Stellan, and it's Miss." she said. She gagged when he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Not that I was in any way implying that _you _should do anything about it. I don't mix business and pleasure. It's bad practice to, and I think that-"

He raised a hand and chuckled, "It's quite alright, although I am flattered you'd consider me pleasure." he grinned, and before she could interrupt, "Shall we?" he said gesturing towards a door to her right. She nodded eagerly at an opportunity to both get away from the receptionist (who's eyes flickered from the computer to Nicole's retreating backside) and to get away from the awkward topic of conversation.

**Well there you go. I really like this one, I was going to do the interview in here too. But I thought that here was a good place to stop. Besides I'm out of coffee and tired. So night-night xx**

**Please R&R if you could, I really love constructive criticisms, they help a lot.**

**Love and Cookies,**

**Arkham's Angel**


	3. Interesting Interviews

**Okie Kokie. Here's chapter 3, I am trying my hardest to do longer chapters, but I always want to rush to get it finished, so I might update the last chapter just so there's more description because that's the bit I never put in, and stories do need them. I'll tell you in the author's note later if I do update any chapters.**

**Also, at the end of this chapter, there's a quote from an amazing book, extra points if you know where it's from!**

**Also, thanks to SwindleHeart for her lovely comment and for pointing out a grammar mistake in this chapter, it's all fixed now :3  
**

**But for now, on with the story!**

Nicole followed Mr. Redfield into his office. She knew he must have a well-run business since his door had a solid gold name plate adorning the mahogany wood.

"_Figures_," she internally grumbled, "_he can afford solid gold name plates and I had to take a cold shower this morning_," But on the flip side, and she did always try to be optimistic, it probably meant he could afford a good salary for his employees. When he opened the door, she barley choked back a gasp.

A huge agar-wood desk stood in the middle of the room, all around there were portraits concealed in intricately carved silver frames. A plush carpet of the palest green spread over the floor, making her feet itch to kick off her ballet pumps and sink her toes into the inviting material. A large desk chair was seen just beyond the desk, but it was currently situated at the large, bay window. Maybe she had interrupted him cloud watching. She stifled a giggle and instead cracked the smallest of grins, if he noticed he did not comment and instead gestured for her to take the slightly less expensive looking chair on the opposite side of the desk to him. Upon the desk multiple newspapers lay upon the polished surface of the desk and files were scattered throughout the room, but with the majority still upon a large rosewood bookshelf. By the time she had noticed all of this, he had taken his seat in his chair and she had taken her's.

As he sifted through some documents, she looked at her potential employer for the first time. He was tall and lanky looking. He had a face that was all angles, a defined nose, pointed chin. The works. He had a natural air of authority, the way he sat back and interlocked his fingers in front of him. Like he was daring you to question him. He had soft brown colored eyes, but the expression was hard. He had laughter lines around his eyes and mouth, but frown lines too, like he spent much of his time stressed or puzzled. He had dark shadows under his eyes, he obviously got about as much sleep as she did. He scrutinized her with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. She held hid gaze but fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What are your qualifications?" he asked quietly, like he didn't want to break the moment.

Luckily she'd been rehearsing all week, having already had three other interviews that week, or she would have just gulped air like a fish out of water. His gaze was way too intense for comfort.

"I got straight A's in school and a degree in Humanities and English Literature and Language. I can speak Spanish quite well, but I'm not fully fluent. I did a course in forensics, which was degree equivalent and I have good social skills and-"

"So, why do you want this job then?" he interrupted.

"Well, I'd like to work somewhere with a lot of people and I think I'd be good at-"

"No, no, no," he sighed, "No, look." he rubbed his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, "You are ridiculously overqualified for this position." he said simply, "And while I'd love to have you on the team, I don't understand why you'd want to be."

Nicole shrugged, she wasn't going to tell some guy she'd just met all about her crappy childhood. "I just like this type of work." she said casually.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then they softened and he nodded. "Well then you're hired." he said nodding slowly.

He stood and gestured for them to leave the office. Nicole smiled and stood up, collecting her bag and smiling. He walked next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "And just ignore Jude," he jerked his head toward the receptionist, then he straightened up and in his regular low volume, "Welcome to Puzzles." and he kissed the top of her hand like a gentlemen from days gone. Nicole blushed furiously and with a rushed "Thank you." she left the bar.

"_It must be a Tuesday, I could never get the hang of Tuesdays_". She thought as she headed home her hand still tingling lightly where his lips had touched it. "_Welcome to Puzzles indeed._"

**Well there it is, I hope this was a little bit longer. As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, tell me what you think, and leave a comment if you know where the quote is from. Also, Agar-wood is the most expensive wood if you didn't know.**

**Love Em x**


	4. My First Time

**Okay peoples, chapter 4. Sorry about the wait, I've just started a new school so I've been SUPER stressed, but anyway...This one should be a little bit interesting and thank you for all my reviews! This chapter gets a little graphic later on, but I don't think it's quite "M" material yet. But there's the warning.**

**Gothgirlstrikesagain- Thanks for your reviews and for being my first one. It made my day x**

**Charlieeeeee-I hope these ones are a bit longer and I'm going to try and do at least 1000 per chapter from now on!**

**Charlie-Not sure if this was the same person as above, but yeah, more description is being added! Also, check out "I Remember", the main character is called Charlie too! XD**

**Niscort- Thanks so much for the advice, I was just really excited to get them up, but I agree, it was making them shorter, I'll take more time now!**

**Snarfaxi- Thank you so much! I really like writing Nicole, and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of it!**

**And thank you so much for following my story to all-of-the-above, plus Cowmen and lettervreter!**

**And thank you to all my viewers; I almost spat coffee on the computer in shock when I saw how many people had read my story. All the way in Korea, Australia, Sweden! It's amazing what the internet can do...**

**And, I keep forgetting this: **

**DISCLAIMER!**

**If I owned Batman there would be much more topless Riddler and less lame "Holy fill-in-the-blank, Batman!" from Robin. So all characters you recognise from comics/TV ect. ARE NOT MINE!**

**But enough with my ramblings; on with the story. Hope you enjoy x**

When Nicole got home, she followed her usual routine. She walked up the three flights to her floor, waved to Mrs. Sawyers who was a kindly old lady. She'd become like the amazing grandma you always wanted to Nicole, plus she made awesome cookies. At that time she was ambling around with her frame, keeping as active as she could to try and avoid an attack of arthritis, as Nicole passed her she gave the lady a warm smile and told her all about getting her job at 'Puzzles'.

"That's wonderful, chicken." She smiled at Nicole, who grinned back. "Now you get home and doll yourself up, you deserve a treat." Nicole agreed, she did deserve some fun. Maybe she'd go out and get shit-faced off her rocker. She fumbled for her key in her bag and felt a little folded piece of paper. Pulling it out, she saw it was a dark green paper that had the words

"_You start at eight tomorrow_

_-C."_

Guessing 'C' must have been Mr Redfield's forename's initial, she frowned at the thought of him having gone in her bag, and groaned a moment at the realization there would be no getting shit-faced tonight, but then grinned when she realized, even though he had invaded a woman's sacred haven, she had a job!

She had a whacking great grin on her face as she celebrated being a woman with a job.

"I'm employed, I'm employed, I'm employed, I'm employed, I'm employed", she sang as she danced around her apartment grabbing pieces of jewellery and putting them on. She would still go out, just not get smashed. She'd already called Autumn, her friend since college, and the two planned to go out for a meal.

Autumn was a beautiful girl. There was no use denying it. She had a natural, flawless look, pouty lips, almond, blue eyes that glinted wickedness and mischief. But that look was deceiving; Autumn was the kindest girl Nicole had ever known. Actually, Nicole had a theory the little naughty glint had come from one too many underwear modelling shoots.

The short rapping sound of rapping knuckles on a wooden door alerted Nicole to the arrival of her friend, which was confirmed by the muffled shout of, "Nicole? Would ya' let me in? I'm freezing my ass off out here!" came the annoyed voice of Autumn. Snickering a little, Nicole unbolted the door and Autumn bolted in.

Autumn rushed in, heels clacking on the linoleum floor, she was dressed in an elegant blue knee length dress, the color made her eyes pop and it was adorned with amethyst piping detail in a vine-like swirl up the left side. It was classy, but still made her look like a Victoria Secret model. She was just that kind of girl, I guess.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Autumn asked looking in the underside of a pan at her reflection and checking her teeth for any food.

Yeah, just a moment," Nicole packed her phone, purse, mini-emergency make-up and a small hand gun, just in case. She'd only ever shot it once. Nicole closed her eyes and leaned against the counter-top. The first day she'd ever got the thing, three years ago...

_"Faster, run, you idiot! He's coming. He's going to get you. FASTER!" Nicole thought, panting as she rounded corner after corner in the maze that was the Narrows of Gotham. She had, quite stupidly, gotten on the wrong bus, ended up in this scuzzy shit-hole part of Gotham and was now running from five or six men. All of them big. All of them drunk. All of them dangerous. She thought she might have lost them , after all, when you were as rat-faced drunk as those men were, she doubted that they could run without falling for any length of time longer than a few minutes. _

_After ten minutes, she heard only a single set of footsteps behind her. She smiled slightly, she might just get away unscathed, if terrified and out of breath._

_"Hey, bitch, stop running. You're only gonna piss me off more," except with how drunk he was it sounded more like garbled mush along the lines of "Hebich, stuprun*hiccup* ing. Yuronygonpishmeofffmoar." But Nicole got the gist and increased her pace. The sound of footsteps increased as she rounded a corner, they matched hers, keeping the same distance away from her. Almost as if he was just trying to scare her. She had to give him some credit, she ran everyday in the gym and had pretty good stamina and he was matching her step for step. She was tempted to look over her shoulder and see how close he was, but that was what all the idiots in horror movies did just before they died. Instead she used one of her other five senses, people relied on sight too much anyway. She could hear his footsteps and heavy breathing, plus he shouted profanities and threats so it was easy to "see" where he was in her mind. _

_She turned onto the high street, glad to be out of the back alleys and ran to the nearest shop she saw. Which, coincidently was the shop her friend, Sam worked in. Once inside she asked Sam if she could hide out for a few minutes just to make sure her pursuer was gone. Sam was tall, but quite small in the muscle department. He had a mousy and meagre look to him, but with bright green eyes that shone with both worry for her and worry for his shop. This was fair, the shop was his life, and if someone came in and destroyed it because they were following her, he'd die a little on the inside. _

_Nicole smiled to her friend and walked to the customer side of the counter. She picked up a packet of crisps and some skittles and walked back. Running away from assailants really takes it out of you Nicole was starving. She went to get her purse from her bag, but was met with a hand upon hers and him saying, "On the house, looks like you deserve it, and what kind of friend would I be if I made you pay?" She nodded gratefully and, as she returned her purse to her bag, she noticed him looking at her bedraggled state. Mascara tears ran down her cheeks, her hair a complete mess, her T-shirt hanging off one shoulder, ripped by rough hands. She was a mess._

_"Had a rough night?" He asked shyly, Nicole grimaced and nodded. She opened the packet of skittles first; she needed the instant energy that enough sugar and e-numbers for about three days would give her over the energy from the crisps which would take a while to kick in. As she sucked on a red skittle, letting the fake fruity flavor run through her mouth, she gave a run through of her day to Sam._

_"Well, I got fired, I got off at the wrong stop so I had to walk through the Narrows, I got chased by a bunch of guys trying to do God-knows-what to me. And all before," she checked her wrist for the time, "half past eight, but now I'm safe," she smiled at him, "Thank you."_

_"It's nothing," he waved his hand in a passing gesture. _

_"No," I shook my head. "It was brave of you, those guys might have, no actually there is no "might", they would have hurt you," she corrected herself halfway through. He smiled and grabbed two cokes from the fridge by the counter. "For the shock." he said giving her one and slipping the other into a bag, along with two tubs of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream, plus a little gift from him to her along with a note:_

_"Just in case you ever run into any guys like that again._

_-S"_

_"I'm not in shock, you don't have to give me anything." she said sliding the bag of goods back over the counter towards him, but he promptly slid it back with a look that said, "Don't question me" and with a shake of his head he forced the bag into her hands._

_ "You will be soon, when the adrenalin dies down. Besides, who turns down free Ben and Jerry's?" Nicole laughed at his joke and took the bag. The two continued talking until late. She helped him to cash up and re-stock some shelves where supplies were dwindling. They had a good laugh at each other's expense as they swapped stories form the past few days that they'd not spoken. Nicole had been really busy with school and Sam had been visiting his grandma in Virginia. _

_"You know, Sam?" she said around a mouthful of Quavers, "You should really come into town with me and the guys, James is coming so that means Rachel won't. So you won't have to see her." She smirked over at him with a wink. Sam and Rachel had gone out last year, but they had ended things pretty badly, Sam had gotten drunk one night and told Rachel exactly what he thought about her and well, Rachel wasn't exactly the nicest person on the planet. She got an earful and the two hadn't been on the best of terms since. Nicole had laughed hard when she found out, she wasn't even really friends with the girl, in fact, Nicole found her to be pretentious and snobby. Two of the character traits she hates the most._

_ Over the course of the evening, the two caught up over the tubs of Ben and Jerry's that they decided to open. They arranged to meet up that weekend for a movie and meal. Just as she was about to say goodbye, a large hand covered her mouth. _

_It stank of sweat and blood, the taste got into her mouth from where she tried to scream. She tasted salt and dirt. She looked around with frantic, wide eyes. She saw Sam being held down by another man. At least six feet high and three feet wide. He held a knife at Sam's throat and by the look on Sam's face was making a fair amount of threats. _

_"Try and scream and your boyfriend over there'll get some nice, big gashes all over his pretty face, okay doll?" A gravelly voice whispered into her ear, moisture tickling at her neck and settling on her ear lobe. She complied, but frowned as she looked for something she could defend herself with. She looked over to Sam again and saw him do something odd. First he would look her in the eye, and then his gaze would dart to the carrier-bag of goods he'd given her, by her feet. Then he'd give the slightest of movements of his head. She tried to discern what it meant, when she was abruptly dropped to the floor. The two men went to the back of the counter and began smashing the cash register open to get the money. Sam repeated his strange sequence again and Nicole, first checking the two thieves were suitably occupied, went to look in the bag. Looking over her shoulder she saw him nod, so she knew that she was doing what he was telling her to, she was just confused. _

_As quietly as she could, Nicole opened the bag; luckily the two men were being loud and gloating about how much money they now had so they didn't hear the rustling of the plastic. She pushed her hand into the flimsy plastic and felt something hard and cold. Metal. A gun. Nicole almost gasped, but stopped herself. They had the advantage now, because whilst Nicole and Sam couldn't compete to the two men in size and intimidating-ness, a gun had the ability to hurt from a distance, whereas the knife that the brute that had held Sam down had, involved getting up close. She lifted the gun out and looked over to Sam. He nodded once, grimly. She understood. Shooting someone isn't something you do lightly. And she wouldn't do it unless absolutely necessary. _

_It would be necessary._

_After an agonizingly slow ten minutes, the two men were preparing to leave, with all the cash they could find and some food and drinks that had took their fancy. They seemed to have forgotten about the two trembling witnesses on the shop floor. At least, they might have done, until one turned around in search of a packet of Walkers Crisps, and saw Sam's panic-stricken face looking up at him. _

_With a snarl, the thief dragged Sam to his feet, and with a shout to his "friend", had the knife out in seconds. Nicole was just out of sight, with her back up against the wall of one of the shelves. She had the gun, which she had checked and it was already loaded, held tightly in her shaking hands. She stood up, careful not to make a sound and slowly began to edge her way around to where Sam was._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sugar." Came the same scratchy voice as before. A beefy hand snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. She struggled to get herself free, but it was no use. He was too strong. He pulled the gun from her and threw it to the floor. She lunged for it as it fell, but watched with despair as it crashed to the ground. She screamed out as she felt herself being pushed to the ground. Her head hit the floor, her vision blurred and she cried out in pain. She felt hands grabbing at her clothes as she tossed her head from side to side to try and get away from his lips which tried to touch her skin. She kicked, screamed, punched, clawed and bit with everything she had, but to no avail. He forced himself on top of her and as she began to give up hope, her shirt was dragged over her head and thrown away. _

_Then, a miracle._

_Whilst he was busy battling with her bra clasps and fumbling trying to get her pants off so he could satisfy his disgusting needs, he had failed to notice where he had thrown her down. She was right next to the gun! She inched her fingers over to where her salvation lay, not wanting to alert him to her actions. Her fingers curled around the cool metal and she brought the weapon up in the air. _

_Now, she had a problem. She couldn't kill him. She didn't want that on her conscience for one, and it would be impossible to get the gun to aim at the front of him whilst he was on top of her. So she did the next best thing to killing the rapist, bastard. She brought the butt of the gun down sharply onto his head, and knocked him out._

_Nicole struggled to roll the heavy lummox off of her. She looked for her discarded shirt and, upon locating it, pulled it on over her bedraggled hair. When she had, she took the gun and went to where Sam was. She saw him, lying in a pool of crimson. She whispered out a strangled word, that resembled "No," but mostly got stuck in her throat and what escaped her lips just sounded like a sob. She sank to the floor beside him and lifted his head into her lap. "Sam, stay with me," she begged as she looked into his pale face and pain filled eyes. "Don't leave me, not now." She whispered._

_Sam looked up to hr and in a cracked and broken voice whispered out, "Stay safe," he coughed and spatters of red blood flew from his mouth. Tears leaked from her eyes and she shook her head. "No, no, you aren't leaving me. You're not," _

_"Don't worry about me," he choked out, "I'll be," he looked up into her tear-filled eyes, he was calm and he looked oddly peaceful, if in a lot of pain. "just fine," and with that he let his eyelids close and t__he life left his body, leaving Nicole cradling her newly deceased best friend._

_She couldn't stop to grieve now though. She had taken down one of the thugs, but where was the other? The one who had murdered Sam? She wiped away a single tear and stood. Her front was covered in blood from where she had held Sam to her. Her shirt was ripped from where Brute Number 1 had yanked it off her. Her hair was a mess and her face had spider legs running down it from her mascara when she had cried. _

_She ran out of the shop and into the streets, she yelled as loud as she could, "Come out you great, ugly beast!"To her surprise, he did come at her call. He rounded the corner with a menacing glint in his eye and a snarl etched upon his face. She growled low in her throat and stepped into the dim orange glow of the streetlight so he could see her fully._

_She was a terrifying sight to behold, with her hair whipping around in a flurry of orange streaked with red blood. Her face had tears streaked down it, but much more prominent than that were the bloody hand prints upon her cheeks and the blood that soaked her shirt. She looked like the Goddess Erida, with a slightly mad look of hate upon her face._

_To say that the thug wasn't threatened would be a lie. But he was confident he could take the little bitch, after all he had more muscle. But, she had the gun, a little titbit of information he had forgotten about._

_He broke into a run, preparing to shoulder barge her. But she was ready. Quick as a flash, she whipped the gun out and pointed it at him as he closed the gap between them. He slowed to a stop and stared at her._

_"You wouldn't." He snarled._

_"Try me." She spat back, venomously. He took another step and she cocked the gun. One press of the trigger and she could be a killer. He started to sweat; the salty beads of perspiration ran down his forehead. He took another step, to test her. She raised the gun, aimed at the spot between his eyes. The darkness that surrounded her seemed to be whispering and telling her to just kill him. She didn't. She waited, staring him down. He took another step toward her and saw her hand quiver, she was terrified. He could tell she'd never been in a situation like this before. Or at least not on that end of the gun. He took another step, he saw her eyes flit to the left and right. She was trying to find a way to escape. She wouldn't kill him, he decided._

_He smiled viciously, and with the confidence she wouldn't shoot, ran at her again. He saw her arm drop, he increased his pace. Then he fell to the floor as an echoing crack of a gun being fired rand through the alley. He hit the floor. He was bleeding fast and saw his vision blur. The little bitch had shot him. Not to kill though. The bullet had penetrated his kneecap, leaving him alive, but incapacitated. Smart bitch. He heard her pull out a phone and call the cops. Then she walked over to him. _

_"I ought to kill you." She said in a flat, emotionless voice._

_"Then do it." He snarled back, as he heard police sirens coming closer._

_"No way, that's the coward's way out, I hope you rot in jail forever you murderer." With that she spat on him and kicked him. "But that doesn't mean I won't be wishing you an eternity in hell when you do die." And with that she walked away._

_That was the first time she'd shot a man._

_And she never regretted it._

"Hellooo!" came Autumn's chipper voice, "Earth to Nicole, come in Nicole," she joked as she gently tapped her best friend on the forehead, "What's gotten into you?" she asked.

"Sam," Nicole said simply. "It was tonight three years ago, when he, you know..."

"Died." Autumn finished gravely. "Do you want to do this another time?" she asked.

Nicole shook her head, "No, Sam would want me to celebrate." Autumn nodded, "Plus I'm already dressed and do you know how freaking long it took to get this hair right?!" she tried to lighten the mood. So the two headed out and to the restaurant.

**Okay people! There's chapter 4. I'm not too happy with the flash back, I wanted to write more of Sam, but I was also thinking about, when this whole story is done, whether to do a prequel? We'll see, but I hope you enjoyed it, and if you would leave a little review, I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**Lots of love,  
Em x**


	5. AN

HELLO! Sorry about not posting, and I know you'll hate me for this authors note, I know I hate them, but I promise a new chapter is almost here! AND I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT! But this little A/N is just to let you know about my new Facebook page, I made one because I am a technological retard and can't figure out how to post pictures on Deviant Art. Or Tumblr. So I'm using the Facebook to let you know of any news with the stories so I don't have to keep doing Author's notes and any fanart you guys do you can post on there, and questions you don't want to leave in a review. You can share anything I put on that you think is cool on your Facebook's ect ect ect ...

So search Facebook for Arkham's Angel under "People" and it will have the same DP as on here xx

And drop me any artwork, or any problems you're having with the story you don't want to leave in a review, but obviously review on here too, so I can see how popular the story is!

Thanks so much for continuing to read this story, I promise an update will be coming your way soon!

Love,

Arkham's Angel xxx


	6. Disastrous Dinners

**Hello! I know, I know. Four months...that's really bad...You are allowed to throw all the evil looks at me you want...**

***Dodges hammer***

** I SAID LOOKS! ..I had a terrible case of writer's block and I've been stressed at home with stuff that's a bit personal...Yeah...Not-so-good times over here...But! I pulled myself out of my funk (Bad Glee reference there) and got on with it. Strangely, it didn't feel right to write as much as it normally does. Maybe I'm just on a downer or something. But here's your update, I hope you like it...something tells me you will ;)**

**I am very sorry, I may have slightly tweaked with the timeline. A new character you know (and may or may not love) will be making a small cameo in this chapter and will later become a more important part of the story, so if people are out of place, I apologise, but hey its Fanfiction, what the hell can't we do!? **

**Thanks to...**

**Gothgirlstrikesagain: for giving me her lovely reviews as always, and for being such a faithful reader!**

**SwindleHeart : For being a faithful reader and your lovely reviews..I know I'm sorry for your RAGEE! But here's the update :3 Please don't hurt me...**

**Kristin: Who didn't sign in so I can't check her profile out :( *pouts unattractively*, but thank you for reviewing anyway :3 Are any of these right...I do consider myself a bit of a puzzle fanatic, but a few of these were tricky. Pwetty please log in next time so I can look at your profile. I like to read and review back at my reviewers :3**

**What forward weighs a lot but backwards does not? ****_The word "Ton"_****  
I have mountains without dirt and rivers without water: What am I? ****_A map_****  
I own no weapons, I take no form or shape, yet I can fell the most gifted armies: What am I? ****_Fear_****  
The maker does not want it, the buyer does not need it, the user does not know what it is: What is it? ****_A Coffin_**

**Random Reviewer: Riddles is on his way...I promise! Thanks for the review, pwetty please log in next time? I like to read and review back to my reviewers!**

**Guest: Here you go :3 Thanks for the review, pwetty please log in next time? I like to read and review back to my reviewers :3**

**And thank you so much to the following cool people for favourite-ing or following this story:**

**Alissin**

**Blind Aggression (awesome name!)**

**Creepypastagirl1**

**ParadoxMagic**

**SwindleHeart**

**Snarfaxi**

**GezeichneteSeelen**

**lettervreter**

**niscort**

**timorb22**

**gothgirlstrikesagain**

**And, last but not least, bellascorpiona.**

**And...DISCLAMIER!**

**I do not own Batman or any of its characters...If I did The Riddler would be in the Dark Knight movies...Damn you Chris Nolan *shakes fist***

**Riddler: You'd better be putting me in here soon...**

**Me: Oh, not you too! I needed to introduce the story and the characters...just be patient!**

**Riddler: I'm the bloody Riddler! I don't ****_do_**** patient!**

**Me: Don't make me put you in the cupboard...again.**

**Riddler: Oh, fine! *grumbles* stupid cupboard...Who's that anyway? *points to shady figure in corner***

**Me: Oh, that's my Beta, Somniac7...he likes hiding in the shadows, kinda creepy, I know, but he's an awesome Beta. I need to go over some stuff with him, so go make me some tea and cookies.**

**Somniac7: *walks into the light* I'll take tea too, oh and a few sandwiches. Peanut butter. *smirks at Riddler***

**Riddler: Make your own damn snacks!**

**Me: Ughh, fine! Somniac7, would ya please check this over for me? I'm not sure if ****_killing_**** The Riddler this early on was a good move...**

**Riddler: YOU DID WHAT?**

**Me: Kidding, kidding...But could you check it for me?**

**Somniac7**: **Well doll-face, I'll take a crack at it. Oh, and Nigma, Don't poison my tea.**

**Riddler: *Reluctantly puts the kettle on***

**Enjoy!**

Autumn and Nicole hopped in a cab and headed to the restaurant. The two were planning on having the meal that night and then actually going out on the town at the weekend.

And, yes that did mean getting very, very drunk.

In the cab ride there, Nicole filled Autumn in on her interview. All the information, from the snobby teen at the reception, to the way her new boss had kissed her hand as she left, to which autumn provided the appropriate, "Oh no!", "He didn't?!" gasps of shock and sneers of derision when she felt they were needed in accordance to the receptionist and appropriate low whistle of appreciation after confirming that her new boss was exceedingly handsome and had in fact, kissed her.

Autumn was a great listener. She never interrupted unless you were completely jumping tracks in the conversation and she always maintained focus, but not so much so that she made you unnerved by her eye contact. She was good at the social thing. Nicole wasn't. In fact, Nicole considered herself to be a complete social leper. She'd rather have a book and a nice cup of coffee over a long haul shopping trip any day. That's not to say she didn't like people, she loved her friends and family, it was just crowds she didn't like, they made her edgier than usual. Crowds were the perfect hiding place for murderers. Thieves. Mobsters.

After all, who's first thought about the person behind them on the subway, is that they're catching the damn train to go and decapitate somebody and leave behind a murder scene that didn't hold a trace of evidence for the police to go on.

As the cab clocked up its fare as it drove to the upstate area of Gotham, the two girls continued gossiping. Autumn had her legs crossed toward Nicole, showing Nicole had her attention, and her small hands folded gracefully in her lap. Autumn had perfect posture, she'd been brought up in England, attending an all girls private school.

Wait. Is it public or private in England? Whichever one means it cost her parents a small fortune to afford

She was also very bubbly and energetic and loved to speak her mind. She was literally the best of both. Autumn was a shoulder to cry on and someone to get you right back up again after you'd sobbed into her shirt for a while.

As the cab pulled to a stop outside the girls' restaurant of choice; The Poet, Nicole reached for her purse to pay the cabbie, but was beaten to it by Autumn who handed the man a crisp twenty dollar note , "Keep the change, darlin'" she winked and he nodded awkwardly at her. He obviously wasn't used to beautiful women flirting at him.

And yes, flirting _at_ him. _Not_ with him. Autumn wasn't a very flirt-with-guys type of person; she was more a flirt-at-guys-and-watch-them-get-all-flustered type of girl, which made it very easy for the two to get into the restaurant, despite not having a booking.

As they were seated in the booth they were lead to by the server, Nicole took the time to look around and observe her surroundings. This was something she'd done since Sam's death, she always checked for a way out and things she could use as a weapon if needs be. There was quite a lot to choose from, really. Considering there were knives on every table and forks to use if a knife wasn't available.

Actually, come to think of it, Nicole could probably do a fair bit of damage with a spoon.

But the restaurant itself was breathtaking. Huge stone pillars held up the ceiling. Along the base of the huge supports were intricately carved patterns, some with waves with fish jumping out of them and some vine like patterns that twisted all the way up the height of the column.

The large ornate clock hung on the far wall read eight-thirty, Nicole realised how hungry she was, having skipped breakfast to get ready for her interview and having only had a few pieces of fruit for her dinner.

She was trying to cut down on the crap she was eating. She wasn't one of those girls who were fine and constantly complained about being over-weight though. She just wanted to shift the slight lump on her stomach and lose a bit of fat from her thighs. Try as she might, it never worked out. She'd never have a gap between her thighs or a perfectly toned stomach. She was normal and she liked her body. But just because you're comfortable with yourself, doesn't mean you can't strive for improvement.

The floors and tables were wood, the tables were varnished lightly, to minimise scuffing and staining, but still keep the old looking quality to it. The floor looked to be mahogany, and made the girls' heels echo out over the gentle buzzing hum of a few dozen people talking at once.

The restaurant wasn't too busy, what with it being a Tuesday night and all, but there were enough people in the room that it didn't feel too empty and therefore too large. It created a calm atmosphere that came with being around other people, even if they were just in the background. There's something about them just being there that puts humans, in general, at ease. Maybe it's actually dated back to cave-folk times, when the more people meant the more safety from predators.

Which is really quite a good comparison.

Especially in Gotham.

Predators stalked through the streets mostly every night. Murderers, rapists, thieves, mobsters...well, you get the idea.

As the two perused the menu, they were happily oblivious to the group of well dressed men coming in the door. Even less aware of the violent way one of the suit clad men grabbed the table escort and slammed him against a wall to demand entrance. The two girls were completely ignorant to the man in the green suit that crept in after the gang of well dressed thugs. They were completely unaware that his eyes were covered by a purple domino mask. Or that he carried a golden cane that's top curved into the shape of a golden question mark. They ignorant to the fact that The Prince of Puzzlers had just walked into the restaurant where they planned to spend the evening. And, they were blissfully unaware as he pulled out a gun and held it up to the glittering chandelier.

All of this they were ignorant to.

Until the trigger was pulled.

And shards of glass and crystal from the chandelier came crashing to the floor.

Pandemonium.

Screams rang out as people dove for cover under the tables. Plates of food and cutlery scattered everywhere as they were knocked out of place in the people's rush to get to some sort of safety. Waiters and waitresses ran for cover in the kitchens, hoping to whatever deity there was that the criminals would only cause trouble in the main part of the restaurant.

People scrambled on the floor, mothers taking their children in their arms, whispering words of comfort they didn't even believe themselves. Some men stood to fight, brandishing knives or guns they kept with themselves.

Idiots.

Just goes to show really doesn't it, even the nicest, classiest people in Gotham who come to a restaurant like this keep those little weapons on them. We're all killers at heart. Anyone who denies it is denying their genetic make-up. Pointless really.

Two gunshots rang out through the room, people flinched and screamed out. They held onto whatever they could reach, as if there were an earthquake shaking the foundations of the building. But that was all in their heads, really nobody had been hurt by the shots. In fact, in hindsight, they were probably just warning shots anyway.

Families huddled together for safety, like that would help, if The Riddler wanted you dead, you'd be dead, no matter how tight you held onto your husband. It sounds blunt but that's the truth of it. And the quicker you accept the truth and stop holding onto a false sense of security, the easier you can save yourself when the time comes, having had time spent planning how to get out alive, whilst everyone else was panicking and crying.

Nicole and Autumn were hiding under their table, Nicole had her arms wrapped around Autumn's quivering shoulders. Autumn had tears running down her cheeks, making black marks line them like spider's legs.

Nicole's eyes swept over the scene, looking for any possible ways in which she and Autumn could escape unscathed. There were none. The only exits where the main customer entrance and the fire door near the kitchen. Both were guarded by huge men armed with guns that they held limply at their sides, but Nicole guessed they were trained to be able to get that gun firing in less than three seconds and have your blood spilling on the floor rather than let you get away.

So escaping not being an option, Nicole weighed up the pros and cons of trying to fight. After one of the most pathetic internal debates ever, she decided it wasn't worth the risk of having hers and Autumn's heads having bullet holes in them because she tried to fight.

So, still sat under the table, Nicole gently stroked Autumn's hair, trying to soothe her. Autumn, as tough as she seemed, being so confident and sure of herself, was actually terrified of the Rogues of Gotham. Her photography studio had been held up by The Penguin a few months ago, apparently he was looking for one of her clients. She, being as brave as she could, refused him access to the customer files. Needless to say that The Penguin didn't like that at all.

Autumn was knocked out and tied up, when she finally came round; he had the files in his hand (flipper? Whatever.) and was leering over at her form the far side of the room. She still hadn't told Nicole what he'd actually done. But whatever it was, it had left her with a very rational fear of the costumed criminals of Gotham. So what was happening to her right then, was basically a living nightmare, just substituting one masked whack-job for another.

Nicole did her best to console her hysterical friend. In reality though, she wanted to shake her and tell her to man the hell up before they both got killed. Of course, she didn't do that. That would have made everything worse.

"Everybody in the open, please." came a loud voice. It dripped arrogance and over self- confidence that made Nicole want to ram him up against a wall and put his silly little pimp-cane somewhere the Sun doesn't shine. "And don't try anything stupid, this suit was rather expensive and I'd like to avoid getting blood on it; just as much as you'd like to avoid bleeding, I'm sure."

Nicole, if only to avoid any unnecessary confrontation, manoeuvred herself and Autumn out from underneath the table. She stood slowly, purposefully, smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress as she rose. She realised quickly she was the only one daring to stand up to the Riddler. Well, to stand on their feet in the same room as him, anyway.

"Well, see here boys, looks like we have a brave little girl in here tonight." He stepped closer to her, the clacking his cane made echoed around the room. Nicole's chest started rising and falling more rapidly, she hadn't realized nobody else had gotten up. That they were all still cowering, even Autumn had sunk down to the floor, just outside of the table now.

"What's your name, love?"

"Nicole." She kept her chin up and her eyes narrowed, trying to let him know she wasn't afraid; she'd faced scum like him before. "No need to ask yours, Riddler." She nodded her head towards him in a gesture of mock courtesy.

It was like a rabbit trying to be brave before a fox.

Well, maybe that wasn't the best analogy. Nicole was no soft, innocent rabbit, hell she was a lion when she wanted to be.

It was more like a hunter facing the wild animal. Both dangerous, both deadly. But having heard of The Riddler's maliciousness, she had the slight advantage of knowledge, he thought she was the little rabbit. He thought she was easy prey. He had no idea.

"No need at all, I see my reputation precedes me." He smirked and walked even closer to her. "So, Nicole, riddle me this: how is it you can stand up when everyone else cowers?"

"I don't cower because I'm not a coward." She snarled defiantly. His eyes widened slightly at her audacity to question him.

Nobody questioned him, that wasn't how it worked!

"Well, well, looks like we have a fighter on our hands." He chuckled to his cronies. Nicole's eyes narrowed as she was laughed at. She looked at the Riddler, he seemed harmless enough. Well, about the same as any other man anyway. He was tall-ish but quite wiry and slender. The suit was slim fitting so she could see the outline of his arms, they weren't twigs, but she doubted he could subdue her if she really didn't want him to. Plus, she had her bag still slung over her left shoulder, the small gun nestled inside. She knew she was efficient with a weapon. She hadn't just bought it on whim like a lot of people in Gotham, she'd taken defence classes and shooting classes. She could have the gun out of her bag and ready to fire in three point four seconds, she guessed she could be quicker if she was pumped on adrenalin like she was now. The only problem with that was, she could be as quick to shoot the Riddler down as she liked; she couldn't take all of his goons down too. She'd end up dead, something she wanted to avoid, plus the Riddler wasn't an idiot. He'd know people in Gotham had weapons, granted his main defence was his reputation; that no-one would want to try and harm him lest they come to more harm themselves.

The fact that he had four or five massive, gun-wielding henchmen didn't exactly hinder the defence line either.

But she still assumed he's come prepared with some kind of body armour or some kind of shield to prevent harm coming to himself. So shooting him was out of the question really.

"You're wrong." Nicole smiled, feigning innocence. She picked that retort with particular care, she knew that just saying 'no' would make him annoyed at being wrong, but deliberately pointing it out, deliberately saying that the Riddler was wrong about anything, to dare question his intellect, that took some balls. And Nicole wanted to show him she wasn't going to be as pathetic as his victims that she saw on the news sometimes; blubbering and begging. And, Nicole knew by the look in his eyes that she now had him intrigued.

He laughed.

It was an almost nasally sound, but still fairly masculine.

And it dripped insanity.

A laugh like that had no place outside of asylum walls. But even Arkham couldn't keep in crazies like The Riddler for long. Hell, she doubted even Blackgate could keep Gotham's rogues inside for too long.

"I'm never wrong." He suddenly became serious; the tension was so thick in the air that Nicole felt as though if she wanted to walk, she'd have to wade through a thick marsh of it. He stalked over to her and raised his arm so his cane was pointing to her threateningly, the curved, question mark tip almost touching her cheek. "You'd better not be insinuating otherwise," he threatened.

"Of course not," Nicole craned her neck so she was further away from the cane. And the psychopath holding the damn thing for that matter, "I don't have a death wish, you know." She added. She knew she was pushing her luck. But, criminals like these, they get bored pretty quickly. That's why they go so over-the-top with their schemes, so if you keep them entertained you live longer. As soon as you become a bore to them, you've lost the entire edge you had that was keeping you alive. In other words, stay interesting or die.

"Good, because I'm here on business, killing a pretty girl isn't actually on my agenda for today," he smirked down at her. Not "smirking down at her" in a derogatory sense, he was just quite a lot taller than her. Ten inches at the very least, anyway. Well, that's not to say that he wasn't being a smug bastard, but that was just to be expected.

Nicole looked into his eyes, what she could see of them through his domino-shaped mask anyway. A piercing blue was visible underneath the thin material, but the beautiful colour was easily overpowered by the maniacal glint that presided in them. It reminded you of who he was, not some normal man with pretty eyes, but an insane criminal who just so happened to have nice eyes. But, to be honest, Nicole doubted anyone even knew the Riddler's eye colour, it wasn't like people were lining up to look into his eyes, not unless they wanted to be bled out on the floor for being impudent toward the Prince of Puzzles.

_What was it with the rogues of Gotham and having regal titles, anyway? _Nicole wondered.

It's strange the sudden clarity of the mind in dangerous situations, and the strange thoughts that therefore could drift into it. Speaking of strange, The Riddler was still looking down at her, still waiting for another witty response apparently, Nicole guessed by the expectant look in his eyes.

"Well, I didn't think your lot had plans at all, considering they never work, I just figured you'd abandoned that approach and decided to start winging it, gives more spontaneity at any rate, makes it harder for the police to predict your moves, tell Batman and ultimately have your plans foiled and have you thrown in Arkham, until you break out and repeat the process." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him as she gave the speech she had given her friends on more than one occasion.

Oddly enough, quite a few of Nicole and her friend's conversations turned to the masked criminals at least once whenever they got together, but that was probably Harley's fault, she was obsessed with them. Still it did give her good, prepped material for a situation like this, not that she spent her time actually practicing for this kind of thing, no, that was definitely more up Harley's street.

The Riddler's eyes widened at her little speech, he had only come to this stupid establishment to find the damn idiot who had let slip a little too much information to the stupid GPD, and now this girl had complicated everything!

Reluctantly, he had to admit she had a point; the Big Black Brat had become a thorn in his side, especially as of late. Every time that he'd been about to wrap up the perfect crime; in came the bumbling buffoon and his pathetic little side-kick. It made him sick, The Bat's warped sense of Justice. As if he knew anything, stupid so-called hero. In fact, Batman had probably indirectly killed and injured more people than The Riddler had intentionally, after all, The Riddler only murdered those who angered him, granted that was quite a lot, but still at least they all had a purpose and weren't just a repercussion of the "Hero" trying to save Gotham by speeding down the highway, regardless of how many people he made swerve off the side and cause huge pile-ups which resulted in a fatality count of twelve and an injury count of seventeen.

And that was only yesterday.

"My lot?" He spoke softly, but anyone with half a gram of common sense could hear the malicious threat in his caressing voice, "And who exactly would 'my lot' be?"

Nicole swallowed hard, her hand still protectively resting on her small purse, where she could feel the outline of her just-in-case gun poking against the fabric. She didn't want to die. Hell, she only just got a job!

"Just the costumed crazi- Uhmm." _Fuck! Oh well done, Nicole! Just go ahead and call him crazy when he could kill you in less than ten second!. Well, I suppose that means I'm right...But you still don't say it to him!_

Whilst Nicole was having her little internal debate, she was oblivious to the cocking of the guns around her. The sudden shiftiness in the Riddler's cronies. The way The Riddler himself suddenly tensed up.

"Well, I'd love to continue our little chat, but it looks as though we have company." The green suit clad megalomaniac drawled out, tipping his bowler hat to Nicole in a mock gentlemanly fashion.

Nicole was snapped out of her mental dispute and back to the hall of the restaurant, where she noticed that The Riddler's eyes scanned the room, darting back and forth behind his domino mask. Looking. Searching_. Found it_. His eyes settled on the skylight about three feet behind Nicole on the roof. Nicole spun around to see and gasped.

Holy.

Freaking.

Hell.

Could this day get any weirder?

There, crouched on the glass of the skylight was Gotham's masked vigilante himself, Batman. Now, don't get her wrong, Nicole didn't hate Batman or anything. She supported what he stood for, it's just wherever Batman was, there was usually a fight.

A big one.

Very messy.

And Nicole had her nice dress on.

Dammit.

A smash rang out through the room as Batman crashed down to the floor, "Oh goody." Mumbled Nicole. _Just what I need... _

"Riddler. " Growled the Batman, "

"Batman, as I'm sure you know, I have no intention of going back to that mad house." The Riddler smiled to his advisory, "In fact, I have no intention of going anywhere with you."

An arm snaked its way around Nicole's waist and she felt the cold metal of a hook slip around her neck. The Riddler held Nicole against him, "Now, why don't you just fly back to your cave and Little Miss Nikki over here won't get hurt?" He snarled making Nicole shiver. The Batman just stood infuriatingly still and grunted. He took a step forward and The Riddler tightened his hold on Nicole in response.

What happened next was a bit of a blur of black and green for Nicole. She remembered some sort of bat-shaped razor flying toward The Riddler, but either The Bat needed more aiming practise or that suit was as hot as it looked and he was feeling slightly woozy, in either case the flying weapon was headed straight for Nicole. Her chest too if she had all that physics stuff about angles from high school remembered right.

_Ahh crap, I'm gonna die at the hands of a freakin' boomerang! _

She was frozen to the spot, too scared to move and wide eyed as the bat-arang flew towards her. She clenched her jaw as she braced for impact and as she saw the black object coming towards her, clenched her eyes shut.

_Ow! Fucking Hell, ow! _Nicole grimaced at the sudden pain in her wrist, it seared up her arm. Definitely dislocated, she grimaced at the thought of having to have her bone replaced in its socket. She looked up to see The Riddler looking down at her and one of his bodyguards yelling with the bat-arang sticking out of his arm.

_He...saved me?_

"Well, I do so hate to have to cut this short Batman, but I have places to be and people to kill, you wouldn't believe how busy I am" With that The Riddler yanked Nicole up, by her good arm luckily and pulled her close, "You owe me one, don't forget that." He whispered into her ear before pushing her away and making his exit, flanked by his goons so The Batman wouldn't be able to throw some kind of contraption around him.

Nicole looked up, shaken but alive, into the masked eyes of the Bat.

"Are you okay?" He asked her in his gravelly voice.

"I think my wrist's dislocated, but I think I'm okay." She said mentally checking over her body in her head.

_Head: Small headache, nothing an Aspirin can't fix._

_Legs: Some grazes from being on the floor. Small cut from the shattered glass. A couple of days with a band-aid and wearing jeans instead of skirts will fix that up._

_Arms: Right wrist dislocated, but no broken bones or fractures._

_Heart: Pounding. Deafening. Calming down slowly._

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." She nodded, accepting the hand The Bat offered her with her left arm, so as not to hurt her damaged wrist, and helped to hoist herself from the ground.

"Get to the hospital and get that checked out," he growled, gesturing to the hand she held cradled gently to her body, "You're tough, I'll give you that. Next time, try and stay down low, you'll avoid getting hurt." With that, he shot up and out through the crashed skylight he'd come through and disappeared into the night sky.

Slowly people came out from underneath the tables. Dazed, scared, but unharmed. Some looked to Nicole with awe. Some with disdain, as though she was an idiot and the whole thing was her fault.

Nicole hissed in pain as she felt a body collide with hers and crush her hand more. "Ow! Dammit, Autumn, I love you too, but..." she gave up and wrapped her good arm around her best friend, feeling Autumn sob into her shoulder made her heart crack and she choked back her own tears.

"I thought he was gonna kill you." Autumn whispered, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Me too." Nicole said, "I'm going to get going to the hospital, get this checked out," she nodded to her limp right hand, "do you want to come and sleep at my house? I have work tomorrow, but we can just watch some TV, eat ice-cream, all that jazz." She smiled.

"Yeah, let's get you over to the A&E first, that looks painful."

"I think I'm actually too high on adrenalin to feel it, doesn't hurt that much." Nicole shrugged. "I'll go to the Police station tomorrow after work, they're probably going to want a statement or something, I'm too tired to do anything right now."

"Good plan. Come on, let's go get a cab."

**YAY! It's DONE! *Happy dances at finished chapter* Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long. It's been so hectic up here...not that you care, you just want your updates! (Kidding, I'm sure you're all lovely people). Thanks to everyone who's been patient with me and come back to read. YOU ROCK!**

**Special thanks to Somniac7 my amazing Beta who's been the most patient of all when I kept having spazzes and crappy stuff going on and not sending him the chapter to check! THANK YOU, YOU AWESOME MAN! **

**Reviews are love! **

**See ya next time folks!**

**Arkham's Angel**


End file.
